


Sleepover Smooches

by tbhtododeku (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Cinnabun, Everyone is insecure, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pinkberry, Romantic Fluff, Spin the Bottle, Teddy Bears, boyf riends - Freeform, brooke is pan, chloe is gay as shit too, chrissy and jenna are cuddle buddies, christine is a matchmaker, it's also my first story, jake is pan, jenna is an aro lesbian, jeremy is bi also, just rainbows and gay cuddles, michael is gay as FUCK, michael's parents left him because they're dumb, my babies are all damaged, ohhh it's gay as shit, rich is obviously bi, richjake, smooches, support circles, the boyfs are clueless dorks, the gayest sleepover there will ever be, what who has alcohol?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tbhtododeku
Summary: if i wrote a summary id probably give away the whole thing.





	Sleepover Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably terrible ahhh
> 
> leave feedback in the comments, please!

A Saturday night, in the middle of July. It had been quite a few months since the Squipcident now, and though it was one of the worst experiences most of them had gone through so far, it had brought people who were previously so distant- in fact, you could go as far as saying they hated each other- were now one of the most beautiful friend groups in the whole school. They would often meet-up at a skating or ice rink, or they would all go down to Pinkberry. And if all of them were being honest, it was a lot better than it had been before. 

Now, let's get all caught up on what everyone is waiting to hear about- the dating, the relationships, the new couples. 

***

Well! A few days after Rich got out of hospital, Jake came out as pansexual.

Now, at this time, Jeremy, Michael and Jenna were the only people who knew he was bi. Jeremy and Michael had obviously found out in the hospital, and Jenna.. Well, it's Jenna, did you really expect her not to know? Luckily, after about a  _million years_ of talking, yelling, convincing, and even having to go as far as confiscating her phone, the three boys had managed to stop her from posting it everywhere. After a while, she promised to not tell a soul until Rich was ready. And she kept that promise.

Well, the news that Jake was pan hit Rich like a brick. After finally being freed from the terrible claws of the fucking super computer, Rich was able to be reminded of the  **major** crush he had on Jake before getting the SQUIP. Needless to say, that crush had stayed with him, even if he wasn't aloud to recognise it while until the SQUIP's control. And, because of that reminder, and the added fact that Jake didn't just like girls, Rich was pushed to come out to everyone. He'd done it at lunch. The years of 'confidence' the SQUIP had provided, meant, after having it for so long, even after the computer was essentially "killed". And so, he'd stood up in the middle of a conversation that had started about the best music artist (Of course, Michael defended Marley with passion. The only person that actually stood a chance against his love for Marley, was Chloe, who was violently defending Justin Bieber with Brooke backing her up. Alas, Michael won. It was clear he wasn't going to stop arguing for Marley, unless someone actually shot him.) And he just said.

"Thought I should mention thith.." He said, looking at his feet, his lisp a lot more clear than usual, which happened when he was nervous. "I'm bi." 

And all hell broke loose. 

Jenna looked at him, before grinning, and screaming, "Finally!" As she immediately started tapping her phone. Chloe stared at the boy for a moment, before just giving a friendly smirk. Brooke immediately grinned at Rich, squealing as she bounced slightly in happiness. 

Both Michael and Jeremy just gave small, proud smiles at the other. Christine pretty much had the same reaction as Brooke, except she was a  **lot** louder. She jumped to her feet, and tackled Rich to the ground in a hug, squealing about how proud she was of him. 

Jake just went silent, his eyes ever so slightly wider than before. After a moment, he stood up, grabbing his backpack, and ran to the bathroom..

***

Jake's reaction had scared Rich. He was worried Jake now hated him because he was bi, which of course, didn't make sense, since the taller boy was pan, but in a moment of panic, that thought seemed logical to him.

He later found out that Jake had ran off because he was struggling to keep his giant crush on Rich a secret. 

After Jake reassured him it wasn't because he hated Rich, they just started intensely making out.

Then dating.

It was cute as fuck.

***

Brooke and Chloe's story was slightly different. Everyone knew Brooke was pan- she came out in freshman year, actually. A lot of people stopped talking to her, but at this time, Chloe only had about 5 friends, and Brooke was a pretty cool person, so she stuck by her.

Then they both started getting hot. Like. _Super_ hot.

Brooke regained all of her previous popularity, and Chloe gained even more followers on Instagram.

***

Chloe actually came out in the middle of all of that. She knew it was probably a terrible move, but the thing was, Chloe as terrible at keeping crushes to herself. So when she started getting feelings for Brooke, she couldn't keep denying her sexuality any longer.

She told Jenna Rolan she was a lesbian. And immediately regretted it.

Jenna told  _everyone_. And Chloe panicked.

She denied it every time someone asked. She started saying that Jenna was just a gossip girl, and that she was a complete liar. 

Of course, people believed her over Jenna. Whoever had more Instagram followers was always more trusted. (Surprizingly, though, Jenna actually had 10 more followers at the time this happened- People liked hearing about all the juicy gossip, and her account was the place for that. So Chloe made Brooke make at least 50 fake accounts, knowing popularity was everything, and that Brooke would definitely do that for her.)

She went as far as dating Jake so it would go away completely. She 'befriended' Jenna just so she could keep the girl under tabs about her secret, because Jenna totally saw the way Chloe looked at Brooke, and how she was always so extra with her relationship with Jake, and she 100% knew that Chloe was a lesbian. For real.

***

The rumour was never mentioned again. Chloe got better at acting in straight relationships. She would have sex with Jake pretty much everyday. 

When the two split up, though, things got a little more difficult. She didn't have an ongoing, straight relationship to fall back on anymore.

And then Brooke got with Jeremy.

***

If it wasn't already obvious, Chloe was jealous as fuck. She was jealous Brooke had a boyfriend- and not for the reason most people get jealous. No. She was jealous, because  _she wanted to be Jeremy._

She wanted a relationship with Brooke so bad.. So what did she do to hide that?

Came onto her boyfriend.

***

After the squipcident, and after the girls had found out that Jeremy slept with neither of the girls', Chloe came out. Well. Re-Came out. 

She went up to Jenna, and told her to start recording. Instantly, Jenna pulled out her phone. Chloe then walked over to Brooke, put her hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes, and said. "I have been waiting to do this for fucking years."

And she kissed the blonde girl.

***

Well. Brooke was kind of paralysed when that happened. After 3 seconds, the kiss would over. Chloe had walked back over to Jenna, crouched down in front of the recording phone, and said.

"I'm gay as fuck. You don't like it, oh well. Poor you. You're clearly ignorant little pieces of shit." 

And she walked out. 

 

They got together over text that night. They announced their relationship by posting screenshots of their messages on every social media. The video of Chloe kissing Brooke had actually gone viral. 

It was great.

***

Now. Christine and Jenna. That's slightly more complicated.

Christine broke up with Jeremy two weeks after they got together. Why? Well, after being in a relationship for longer than she had been with Jake (She wasn't even sure if she could call hat happened with Jake an actual relationship or not, but it didn't matter.), she realised she was asexual. And aromantic. 

Luckily, Jeremy understood her reasons for breaking up. And because he was okay with it, the two were able to remain super close friends.

***

Now, one day, Christine had found Jenna sitting in the drama hall after practice, just as she was about to leave. Usually, Christine was the last to leave- My Reyes had actually given her her own set of keys to the doors of the hall, so he could leave. 

She'd gone over to Jenna, and realised she was crying.

That's when Christine went into full on 'mom-mode'. She had always been the mom friend. And she loved the roll in the group.

She dropped to her knees beside Jenna, placing a hand on her shoulder, asking what was wrong.

Jenna explained how her parents had just gotten a divorce, and things were extremely complicated at home. She was struggling to understand why her parents had split, since they always seemed so happy together- so lovey-dovey. She was 100% blaming herself, since she didn't see why they would split.

Christine had to agree with her on one thing. Jenna's parents were always so romantic towards each other. They always seemed so happy to be in their partners' company. But there was one thing she completely disagreed with.

"Jenna Rolan. Don't you dare think this is your fault."

***

During that conversation, there were a lot of hugs exchanged. Neither of them said anything at the time, but when they hugged, they both immediately felt comfortable. Jenna obviously knew Christine was aro ace. And Jenna had sat down with everyone yesterday and explained she was an aromantic lesbian. It took a while for everyone to understand, but they eventually got it.

And both of them knew that some aromantic people they followed on social media had a person they were in a platonic relationship with, who they cuddle with. 

***

At that time, neither of them realised they had found their platonic partner until after Jenna had calmed down. They hadn't even said anything to each other. Christine, despite the fact that their conversation was over, and that they could both leave now,  _and_ the fact that it was around 7pm already, cuddled into Jenna. 

Jenna didn't even back out. She just wrapped her arms around the other girl. They stayed like that for hours, until at about 11pm, they both accidentally fell asleep. 

***

Mr Reyes walked into the hall the next morning, kind of worried when he found the door unlocked. Christine made sure to  _never_ leave the door unlocked. 

He went in, still kinda of worried someone had broken in. He walked around the stage for a moment, before concluding to one had gotten in, and maybe the lock had broken again? 

Then, the man put his stuff down in front of the stage, and went backstage to look for a script he'd printed yesterday, and accidentally left. 

But when he went and checked where he knew he'd left it, what he found wasn't the script. It was Jenna Rolan cuddled up with Christine Canigula. After a moments' hesitation, he carefully woke Christine up. 

When she woke, she looked at Jenna sleeping beside her, and back at Mr Reyes, she screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up, grabbing the bag she'd put down next to her the night before. She grabbed Jenna's phone and checked the time- and the date.

It was 7:30AM.

Her eyes widened and she screamed again, placing Jenna's phone back down, and running out of the hall, yelling as she ran, "I'LL BE BACK IN 30 MINUTES FOR DRAMA CLASS, MR REYES!"

She ran all the way home, showered, got changed, but on the minuscule amount of makeup she wore, quickly finished off an essay that was due that day, double checked she had everything she needed for the school day, and got back to the school in under 25 minutes. It was amazing.

***

Jenna didn't bother going home to get ready. She got woken by Christine screaming, quickly catching her phone as the other girl threw it back at her, watching the other run out. She then checked the time too, and sighed, getting up and simply walking to the girls' bathroom.

Jenna would always change after school finished, and kept a replacement outfit in her bag- It was exactly the same as her normal, every school day outfit, but just fresher. She hated feeling gross, and who doesn't after a whole school day?

She grabbed her replacement clothes, went into one of the stalls and quickly changed. She then pulled out her homework book, knowing she hadn't even started her math homework. She checked what the assignment was, before sighing, standing up, and dumping the homework book in the trash can in the corner of the bathroom. She wasn't gonna be able to finish the homework anyway, so why even have the book?

***

Well, the two girls talked rather quick at lunch. Christine straight up asked if Jenna wanted to be her platonic partner.

Jenna obviously said yes.

So now, it was a normality to find them cuddled up backstage in the drama hall a lot, sometimes asleep, sometimes not.

They were happy.

***

Now, finally, we have Jeremy and Michael.

 

Only difference is, those two dorks aren't in a relationship.

***

You see, Michael had a terrible case of love sickness. He was completely in love with his best friend of 12 years. He had been since kindergarten, even. But it wasn't until 4th grade when he actually realised what he felt around Jeremy was love.

Luckily, Michael was pretty good at hiding his feelings. Obviously.

He'd learnt how to internalise his feelings, whether it be sadness, or anger, or in the case in question, love. How he'd learnt how to do that isn't important at this moment. But we'll find out later.

He'd kept his crush a secret for 8 whole years. He'd also kept the fact that he was gay a secret. From the second he'd realised he was gay- which was also the second he realised he was in love with Jeremy- he'd made it his mission to make sure no one found out.

And to this day, no one did.

***

Jeremy realised he was bi in around 6th grade. He'd denied it until Sophomore year. Then, he started accepting himself in the aspect of sexuality. The SQUIP had forced him to 'forget' about his true sexuality, like it did to Rich. But it took him longer to re-accept it than it did for Rich.

But when he did, oh god, he felt great. He came out the same week he accepted himself again- Which happened to be the day after Rich (Rich coming out had actually given him that little extra push to tell the others'.

And when he did, Christine immediately realised something. She dragged him into an empty classroom after everyone had calmed down when he came out, and stared him in the eye.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!" She said suddenly, still staring Jeremy in the eyes. He stared back at her, confused.

"I mean, how could I not know?! When we dated it was so obvious! Oh my god, it's adorable!!" She squealed, jumping in excitement.

Jeremy, a look of confusion still etched into his features. "Uh.. What..?"

 

"You like Michael!" 

***

Jeremy obviously denied it. The conversation went a tiny bit like this- 

"Yes you dooo!"

"No, I-I do not!"

"You do tooo!!"

"N-No, I don't!!"

It went on like that for at least 20 minutes.

Christine won. 

Jeremy just kind of broke down in embarrassment. Christine was just grinning.

 

"E-Even if I did like him.. He's straight! H-He's definitely straight! He would've told me if he wasn't!"

"Did you tell him you were bi?"

***

 

Well, now you're all caught up. Rich and Jake  _and_ Chloe and Brooke are high-key actual power couples. Christine and Jenna are kind of like the two people someone goes to if they're confused about their sexual identity. Everyone feels bad for Jeremy, because he's pining over Michael, who somehow had everyone convinced he's straight, even though that boy is gay as shit.

Back to this Saturday.

Well, the group had decided to actually have a sleepover. It had been something they'd talked about. A lot. And finally, they set up for everyone to go to Michael's at the weekend, and they'll all stay over, seeing as Michael's basement was the biggest, and Michael always had the best snacks, so..

***

Jeremy was obviously the first there. 

Did you expect any less? 

Jeremy had no idea what had happened with Michael at that Halloween after he walked out. He just knew he hurt the boy. And so, he made it his personal mission to make sure he spent as much time as possible with Michael to try and make up for anything he did, or anyway he hurt him. Even if Michael had already forgiven him.

Brooke got there next, dragging Chloe behind her. Brooke was clearly rather excited for the sleepover- She was pretty good friends with everyone in the group, but she was super good friends with Michael. The two had bonded, technically forming the 'I-got-dumped-by-Jeremy-Heere-at-Jake's-Halloween-party' club.

Christine got there next, Rich and Jake coming in not too long after her. Jenna got there last, having been waiting for her phone battery to get from 91 to 100% before she even left the house.

***

Somehow, the conversation got to the topic of games- Y'know, the traditional sleepover kind of games, like Truth or Dare, or 21 Questions. And the topic of conversation then landed on Spin-The-Bottle. Christine eventually suggested they play the game. To which, everyone agreed.

There was a rule that if Christine and Jenna didn't feel comfortable full on kissing someone, they were aloud to just give them a peck on the cheek, or a hug, because everyone knew that Christine sometimes got a little hesitant with these kind of things, despite her suggesting the game, and Jenna had before said that she just straight up didn't like kissing people.

But everyone else in the group said they were fine with whatever kiss.

And so Jake banned small pecks, or cheek kisses for everyone but the two girls mentioned by name.

***

Round one. Jake went first, because, y'know. He made that dumb rule. 

He spun the bottle, everyone quietly giggling. 

It eventually slowed to a stop, the neck of the bottle pointing to Brooke. He looked Brooke in the eyes for a second, just to check she was okay with it, before kissing her gently on the lips for around 5 seconds. Rich and Chloe's fists had clenched slightly, but when Brooke pulled away, they both let out a quiet sigh, and immediately clung onto their parter.

Brooke, will a smile, then spun the bottle next. Luckily for her, it landed on the girl sitting beside her. She grinned, grabbing her girlfriends arm, and pulling her into a strong kiss that lasted around 25 seconds.

Brooke pulled away first again, her cheeks slightly red, nudging Chloe, who seemed to be in a little bit of a daze. Her cheeks were red as she cleared her throat, running a hand through her long, brown hair before spinning the empty beer bottle on the ground.

The top of the bottle spun until it landed on Rich, who looked over at Chloe with a sigh. The girl rolled her eyes, grabbing Rich's cheeks, pulling him into a violent, rather messy kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away, wiping her lips on her sleeve. 

At Chloe's last action, laughter could be heard from Brooke, who had buried her face in Chloe's shoulder, her blonde hair covering her face. Jeremy hid his mouth behind his hand, not wanting to be rude by laughing, but not being able to hold it back. 

Michael's head was tilted back, his laughs muffled by his arm, which was covering the bottom half of his face. A lot of people found it cute when he did that. All but Jeremy. He knew Michael only covered his face because the boy was  _extremely_ insecure about his laugh- He wouldn't even show his smile to anyone except Jeremy until 6th grade. But though he'd gotten over the insecurity of his smile after countless days and nights of Jeremy's reassurance, the insecurity he had about his laugh didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

Even Jake was trying hard to hide the small smile that had crept onto his face, and Christine had to bury her face in her hands, hiding behind Jenna so no one saw her amused smile, thinking it was mean to laugh, Jenna herself trying to calm her laughter so she didn't shake the phone she was recording every kiss that happened with.

After they all calmed down, Rich took his turn, spinning the bottle. It landed on Michael.

Rich hummed unsurely, glancing at Jake, who just shrugged. Ever since the two started dating, they'd been to countless parties where they'd played this game. And Rich always ended up having to kiss a guy. It wasn't that he minded, it was just he  _knew_ that Jake would always get just a tiny bit jealous, more jealous than he would get should Rich have to kiss a girl. 

But Jake knew Michael- he knew Michael well. And he trusted Michael. So he smiled at Rich, who smiled back, before facing Michael, smirking as he joking said, "Prepare dude, because this is going to be the most romantic kiss you're ever gonna get." 

Michael laughed, before shrugging. "Whatever you say, Richard."

Rich then stood up, signalling for Michael to do the same, then quickly pulled the other in, his hands resting on the taller boy's jaw. In all honesty, it looked romantic of hell. But in reality, they were both just laughing silently with their lips awkwardly smooshed together.

Michael pulled away first, and they both returned to their seats. Everyone was staring at the two boys, who were yet to react at all. A few seconds went by, before Rich just broke down laughing, banging his head against the wall. Michael had once again hid his mouth with his arm, but he was very clearly dying of laughter.

"R-Rich, th-that is not h-how you kiss a dude!" Michael said, practically crying in laughter at this point. Rich somehow laughed even louder.

"Then why don't you show us how it's done, if you're such an expert!" Rich said, his lisp clearer while he laughed. Michael wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, before smirking. 

"Gladly." He said, reaching forward, and spinning the bottle. 

Of course it just had to land on Jeremy.

***

Michael paused for a moment, before standing up again, pulling Jeremy up with him. With a sigh, he turned towards the slightly taller boy, pushing his glasses up onto the top of his head, shooting Jeremy a smile, before wrapping his arms around a blushing Jeremy's waist, using his foot to trip Jeremy backwards, and kissing him gently, like in one of those super cliche movies- you know, where someone is a super soppy romantic dude and dips the girl, before just making out with her. Yeah. That's what was happening right now.

Jeremy paused for about half a second, before his arms instinctively went up around Michael's neck, and he started kissing back.

Everyone looking on just sat there, dumbfounded. Before Christine just screamed, jumping to her feet, and running around the room. Then everyone just started realising what was happening in front of them.

Jenna, still recording, also started taking about a million pictures whilst still filming the video. Brooke's hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she laughed happily, staring at the two guys. Chloe pushed her hand together, in a kind of praying sign, putting them in front of her face, basically recreating that one meme, a smirk on her face. Jake just silently stared, wide-eyed. 

Rich's face was  _priceless._ His jaw had dropped so far it was basically on the ground, and he just looked like he was going to pass out. He didn't actually expect Michael to kiss a guy better than him, and baring in mind everyone still though they were straight, it was kinda insulting.

But he quickly shook that thought, thinking he'd bring that up after the kiss, stood up again, cupped his hands around his mouth like a speaker phone, and yelled, "HELL YEAH, GET SOME, HEERE!" which caused everyone to laugh.

After about 30 seconds of the two full on kissing, Michael slowly brought Jeremy back up so he was steady on his feet again, before slowly pulling away from him. At this moment in time, Michael was glad he skin was more tan that Jeremy's, because the other boy looked like a tomato. They stayed rather close together for a few seconds, Jeremy's arms still wrapped around Michael's neck, before they both took a step a way from each other.

Michael pushed his glasses back down into the right place, running a hand through his hair as both boys sat back down. After collecting his senses again, he looked Rich dead in the eyes, smirking slightly, and said, 

"That, Richard Goranski, is how you kiss a guy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
